


A good match

by alexXing



Series: Beginnings and Confessions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexXing/pseuds/alexXing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime has a huge crush on Sugawara Koushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good match

**Author's Note:**

> For hq rarepair week day 4: childhood/unrequited!

“I like you!”, he hears himself say, before he can realize the impact this will have. Only the two wide-open honey eyes in front of him manage to tear him out of his thoughts.  
He watches as Sugawara drops the volleyball he had been holding, listens as everyone in the gym goes quiet, listens as the muttering around them starts.

“Sorry?”, Sugawara says after what feels like an eternity of silence.

Hajime cringes at the tone of the other’s voice. He sounds so pitying, and it feels so _bad_.

His gaze is fixed on the floor beneath his feet, as he repeats, much, much quieter, “I like you.”

“Oh.”, the other said. He looks so uncomfortable and Iwaizumi balls his hands to fists. “Oh.”, he says again, rubbing the back of his neck and gaze avoiding his.  
“I-I’m sorry.”, Hajime stammers, and he still doesn’t look the other in the eye, “I didn’t mean to say that.”

But now he’s said it. Now he’s done fucked up. He can’t believe himself, can’t believe the words slipped out. “I’m sorry.”, he says again.

“No, it’s okay.”, Sugawara says now and he looks just as awkward as his words sound, “I mean, you don’t have to apologize! It’s just–”  
He pauses and Hajime can’t help but think of what’s going to come.

It’s just that he’s not into boys.

It’s just that he’s never seen him like that.

It’s just that he’s not sure who he even is.

“It’s just–”, he says again and Hajime sees his eyes dart to his captain for a split-second. _Oh_ , Hajime thinks. “There’s already someone I like.”  
For a moment he wants to say something, wants to say how he is much better suited for the setter than the other, but he swallows the words, the sentences away. He’s never been one to tell lies.

And then Sugawara clarifies, “I mean, I’m with that person– We’re dating.”

_Oh_ , he thinks again. So that’s how it is. Hajime’s gaze drifts to Sawamura for a moment, and he remembers all the casual touching, all the glances he had written off as nothing but friendship. What a fool he had been.

“Oh.”, he says.

Sugawara gives a smile that looks so forced it makes Hajime want to tell him to stop. He doesn’t want to see him like this. This isn’t what he wanted.  
He wants him to be happy, but this, this is wrong.

“I’m sorry.”, the silver-haired boy says, and Hajime can’t get over how wrong this feels. He wants to fix it, he really, really does.

“Don’t apologize.”, he says a bit too soon, a bit too fast and Sugawara looks up and for the first time since the second “I like you”, their eyes meet.

“Oh.”, the other says, and then, “Okay.”

Hajime watches as he bends to pick up the volleyball he had dropped earlier, and he watches as he leaves to talk to Sawamura. He knows they’re talking about him. He frowns.

They really do make a good match.


End file.
